


下流（全）

by amber_xx



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber_xx/pseuds/amber_xx





	下流（全）

　　1

　　“他们住在高楼我们趟在洪流

　　答应我不靠大时代的户口”

　　2

　　什么是幸福，甜筒的尾巴尖儿，西瓜最中间的那一口，假期正式开始前的晚上。

　　刘昊然出了电梯，按指示右拐，1607。他戴着框镜，口罩是进酒店前才胡乱套上的，随意穿着入秋以来陪伴他最多的那件黑色卫衣，宽松柔软，他特别喜欢。对着电梯里的镜子端详了一下自个却有点儿后悔，应该穿前几天吴磊刚塞给他的那件假两件的，吴磊挺嫌弃他总穿这个。

　　年轻的大男孩儿头发没造型，从卫衣帽子里东一撮西一绺胡乱支出来，白天睡多了，脸有点儿肿，看起来就是个刚从图书馆结束晚自习的普通大学生，理工科，不太爱捯饬自己的那种。能装下世间万物的双肩包里鼓鼓囊囊，塞的却不是书，是一壶温热的蜂蜜梨汤，下午煲上的，正好拿来当水喝。入秋了，北京一贯的天干物燥，他小男朋友最近正犯咳嗽。演员的嗓子和胃都是重灾区，白梨熬出的糖浆温润熨帖，他们都挺需要这个。

　　这次他们整整有一个完整的周末，奢侈得只要想一想就偷笑。

　　他们是两个年轻的旅人，常年在途，一年下来能不能有那么一两天腻乎在一起的时间，全靠硬碰。今年他假期多了一些，吴磊也考上了大学，惨兮兮的一对鸳鸯境况多少好了那么一点，仍旧是解不了渴。

　　一开始倒是没想着时间能对上的。吴磊本来有个什么日程安排，又因为种种原因取消了，妈妈姐姐也碰巧都有事，极其难得的个人时间，吴磊开心得要命，视频里就忍不住在床上打滚。

　　吴磊还保留着孩子般贪婪而天真的心性，随着年岁渐长越来越只在某些特定时刻特定对象面前展露。刘昊然也格外喜欢这些瞬间，仿佛获得了通往对方内心的隐秘途径，给他巨大的满足。

　　“我要玩两整天游戏，两整天！”

　　视频里他可爱的小男朋友一边吮一颗大型草莓味小熊软糖一边嘴巴鼓鼓对他宣告，嘴里包了一包糖水，带点鼻音的声音更显得奶里奶气。

　　“祖宗你可别不吃饭啊，不行我点外卖点到你家去，我最近又收藏了好多店。”

　　刘昊然唠叨他，一边手上忙着点了根线香，不二家牛奶糖味儿，他刚淘到的，还有一盒水果糖味的没拆。心满意足靠在床头，突然想起什么，“诶下个周末是吧？”

　　没记错的话，他那两天也是空着的。

　　吴磊点头，粉色晶莹的小熊已经没了脑袋，变成丧尸熊。

　　刘昊然看了下日程，再看看手机里的小男朋友，露出虎牙笑。

　　“别玩游戏了，”

　　他贴近镜头，用上一半气声，

　　“玩我。”

　　手机被惊到一般啪一下黑屏，视频被挂断了。刘昊然懵了几秒，正思考小孩儿为啥这么大反应，对面发过来一条，“我妈回来了，吓死我了。”

　　刘昊然锲而不舍，对他发过去一个柴柴高高翘起毛茸茸大尾巴，回头wink的表情。

　　隔了一会，吴磊回他一张你好sao啊.jpg。

　　走到1607敲了敲门，像等待已久般立刻打开，从里面露出一只肉爪子一把把他薅了进去。总是在他难得撩一把的时候破梗的小坏蛋这会儿扒他怀里撕都撕不下来，炸毛的小脑袋埋在他怀里，闷闷的撒娇带抱怨，“怎么回事啊刘昊然，我还挺想你的。”

　　这实在太可爱，刘昊然露出慈父般的笑容。刚上手呼噜两把手感极佳的头毛，就被抱着腰连推带拱的弄到桌边，两台电脑并排放着，游戏都给他开好了。

　　“快来快来。”

　　刘昊然给这熊孩子气笑了，这是找不到伴憋得多狠呐。捏一下圆圆的鼻尖儿，逗他：

　　“我懂了，我只是你可有可无的网友。”

　　“不，”

　　吴磊手脚并用的从椅子上爬过来，干脆坐刘昊然怀里，掰着他下颌亲了一口。

　　“你是不可或缺的，炮，友。”

　　刘昊然忍不住无声的呵呵痴笑，一边绝望又带点乐的想，怎么办呢，孩子彻底学坏了。

　　3

　　游戏打上几把，膝盖都要跪碎。两个人黏黏糊糊倒到沙发上去，极有默契的改为刷手机玩儿。旁边放着一大包打开的咸蛋黄薯片，刘昊然手指刚夹出一片，一颗毛茸茸小脑袋凑上来，迅雷之势给他叼走吃掉了。手速总赶不上嘴速，刘昊然愈挫愈勇的又摸进袋子里。

　　“诶，听说咱俩BE了？”

　　“嗯我也刚知道。”

　　他俩各自有一个小号，不，中号。刘昊然那个很分裂的同时关注了一批猎奇本儿安利和一波文艺风风景摄影师，间或掺杂点网红美食博，吴磊的用来刷电子竞技，看点儿跟他的年纪和平时的熊孩子表现不太相符的晦涩的艺术创作，顺道看看耳机资讯。头像跟本体相反，吴磊的是个圆头圆脑小眼睛的傻柴，刘昊然的是个混血小麻豆，睫毛成精，粉嘟嘟的小嘴，有点儿像缩小版的吴磊。

　　他们没关注对方，经常访问里倒是彼此的C位。没@没评论，极少互动，唯一的交集就是都关注了他俩的cp超话，两个安静的僵尸粉。这个快乐源泉刘昊然先发现的，由一张强行同框的剧照打开新世界大门后迅速凭着多年来找本子资源锻炼出来的信息获取能力把柴爪伸向了b站甚至lof，没事儿就刷个几眼，看到好看的剪辑有趣的文梗就截图给吴磊看。当然huang文他也看的，无奈吴磊在明晃晃标有自己名字的银灰制品这方面的耻度异常高，发过一次吴磊愣是一天多没理他。之后他就学乖了，自己偷偷看，文笔好到令人击节赞叹的地步时甚至截图下来，在吴磊这股清泉不在身边解不了他的近渴的时候，当个，嗯，排遣。

　　刘昊然照例四处看了看，投出去两个硬币。b站上有个剪辑，热度似乎挺高，他本着图个乐的初衷，把忙着舔手指上的薯片碎的吴磊抱过来一块看。

　　这一看可看出事了。

　　身为演员他们的共情能力已经被过度开发过，刘昊然尚且如此，而吴磊向来都是他们中间更加感性的那个。更何况是自己的脸，自己的声音，年轻干净，说着分离的漂亮话。

　　看到一半吴磊把脑袋偏过去，刘昊然知道不妙，赶紧关了把手机扔远远的。

　　“怎么了？嗯？”

　　吴磊的手臂圈住他，有点儿抖，这几年这孩子越发出落得整个人都奔着一个完美男人的方向不回头的去了，这会儿挂在他身上，单薄柔软，轻得像一片羽毛。

　　不得不说粉丝在某些方面还是敏锐得惊人，短短几分钟而已，还真的各自被戳中了一些算不得太甜美的回忆。

　　他们的路从一开始就比绝大部分同龄人都要更加辛苦，雪夜羁旅，步履维艰。也不是没有过想要放弃的时刻，最近的一次争拗发生在吴磊刚高考结束，他们毕竟年轻，各有各的骄傲和坚持，在某些方面称得上南辕北辙，每次吵架都吵得惊天动地。那次战争以吴磊动用了拉黑功能作结，刘昊然一度以为他再没机会回到吴磊的微信列表里，一向沉稳的青年甚至在酒醒后寂寥的凌晨差点儿作出出国留学两年的决定。

　　过往的伤痕还存在，他们这样年轻，眼睛明亮骨骼强健，曾经痛得彻夜难眠的伤口也会复原，变成浅淡平静的，有点儿痒的疤。

　　刘昊然把头埋进吴磊的脖子，用有虎牙的那侧轻轻的啃了啃，像真正的犬类一样留下自己的齿痕和气味，又用轻柔细密的啄吻盖过。

　　“乖了啊，假的，都是假的，只有我是真的。”

　　吴磊把眼泪忍回去的模样，圆圆的鼻尖微红着，还有点儿委屈。拥抱显然不够的，眼下无疑是少年人最需要抚慰的时候。

　　一旦破碎过裂痕就无可避免，所幸，他们还可以一起用很多很多的爱去慢慢填满。

　　4

　　吴磊带点儿茫然无措的看着那只溜进自己衣服里作怪的手，似乎不明白究竟是怎么切换到这样的剧情，那模样纯真得可爱。年轻男孩儿锻炼出过胸肌又荒废了那么一小段时间后的胸脯饱满柔韧，触感奇妙，小而紧实的乳粒敏感的硬挺着，刘昊然使坏的用似乎能挤出什么似的手法大力揉了几下，微微粗糙的指腹毫不怜惜蹂躏娇嫩的乳尖。

　　“呜…”

　　因为种种原因，这具年轻漂亮的身体许久没被他握在手里翻来覆去里里外外把玩过了。吴磊轻哼了声，有点不适的蹙起眉，长睫微微颤动，眉眼间光华流转的明丽就变成了靡丽。身上薄薄一层的衬衣被推上去堆叠在锁骨，肌骨都是香的软的，对他门户大开。刘昊然吻了吻那对像一双受惊蝴蝶的睫毛，贴近他，情色的深吸一口，含混说了句“有奶味儿”，温暖甜蜜的、他最喜欢的味道，有很多次情到浓时他都恨不能把吴磊身上这股腻腻的奶香永久留存下来，做成香水才好。光是闻闻舔舔完全不够的，他低下头凑近吴磊被他揉出几个红印的光洁白皙的胸口，含住一侧艳红的小粒果实，尖尖虎牙去刺咬小巧肉粒上敏感的乳孔，毛茸茸脑袋蹭在胸口的白嫩肌肤上。

　　吴磊早软了手脚，像一轮月亮落入江心，湿漉漉的被剥了个干净，露出内里洁白甜蜜的果肉来。身体止不住的软软下滑，小腿蹭在地毯上一片红。刘昊然把他捞起来打横抱着，靠窗一侧有张沙发床，把这条去了骨头的美人鱼放上去刚好。

　　太久没做，身后那个地方紧窄生涩得不可思议，仅仅指尖滑过就敏感的一缩。吴磊两条手臂撑着身体，多肉的屁股在热切目光注视下微微颤抖，臀尖白嫩细滑得像牛奶冻，上面一早印了个犬齿印儿。他回头看刘昊然，长长了的刘海儿和浓密睫毛天海相接，大眼睛纯洁美丽得任谁看了都要心生负罪，更何况刘昊然从来不是什么圣人君子。

　　“你快点啊……”

　　还要软声软气，带点抱怨的催。

　　刘昊然是个实干派，在这档子事上保持了他一贯的不太爱说只爱埋头苦干的风格，扩张也要里里外外都仔细妥帖了才肯下口。他的手指被有点儿艰难的吞咽着，内里的媚肉熟悉了他一般热情的一层层缠裹上来，又烫又甜，黏人的要命，紧窄的入口却卡着他不肯放行。听到催促他露出苦笑，按上两个深深的漂亮腰窝揉了揉，皮肉烫得吓人。

　　“合着疼的不是你。”

　　“没关系的，快点……”

　　在刘昊然面前他不需要掩饰，包括肉欲的渴望。像小孩子讨糖，不讲道理，连去糖果店的道路也一并省略，一头跌进糖果罐里最好。他想要刘昊然，疼一点而已，他受惯了伤，有什么要紧。

　　“呜！”

　　作为他心急的回应，刘昊然那根滚烫硬热的东西在他身后蹭了两下，狠狠撞了进来，破开穴口，碾过层层娇嫩软肉，张狂的占据了甬道。像第一次被他扩开身体，吴磊疼得脊背发凉，手指无措的在沙发绒面上扣紧，又被刘昊然温柔的揉着指关节让他放松下来，比他的大一点点也骨感一点的，属于哥哥的手掌，把他肉肉的手指裹好握紧。

　　“没事没事了，没事了啊。”

　　吻着后颈，哄他慢慢适应。

　　说起来有点破廉耻，因为职业的特别，他干过各种发型体型的他的小恋人。吴磊健身强度最大，自称“身上肌肉杠杠的”那段时期，干他像干一只精壮的幼年小豹子，有锋利的爪和牙，收起来，自己乖乖把尾巴叼在嘴里露出柔软肚皮让他操，肌肉松懈下来只有一处硬得滴水，又奶又凶，被挠一身红印子也值的。

　　之前吴磊跟他提起，说好久没举铁了。

　　“现在都骨瘦如柴了，等你来摸摸就知道了。”

　　刘昊然回味了一下骨瘦如柴的柴字，“我怎么觉得又在嘲讽我……”

　　“爱摸不摸啊，给过你机会了。”

　　刘昊然立刻没出息的投降：“摸，摸。”

　　眼下他正在享用他的机会，把他的男孩初初成熟的身体从里到外“摸”了个遍。大开大合的攻伐，吴磊背上漂亮的蝴蝶骨仿佛要挣开皮肉破茧而出，手臂已经没力气撑着，整个上身都伏在天鹅绒的沙发面上，只有屁股下意识翘高，把他的东西吃得更深。反应前所未有的强烈，被狠狠一顶，内里敏感的软肉被不甚温柔的擦蹭过，他呻吟一声，连腰也失了力气，被手臂死死揽着。

　　刘昊然一边身体力行欺负他，一边在嘴上还要找补回来：

　　“你这个体力，有点退步啊。”

　　他放缓了动作，性器抽出一些，带出被搅打得起泡的润滑和体液，嫩红的穴口不堪承受般翻出一点艳色的内里。吴磊刚喘息着找回了些许自主意识，又被恶劣的顶得更深，差点闭过气去。

　　“闭嘴……”

　　吴磊软软的往沙发靠背上逃，被一把揪回来按住，脸颊挤在柔软的棉垫上，挤出一声含混不清奶声奶气的“唔”和半个口水泡。

　　刘昊然把汗湿的头发捋上去，露出额头，叹气。

　　“怎么办，这么可爱，比第一次还有罪恶感。”

　　“那你……滚下去啊……嗯……”

　　滚下去自然是不可能的，吴磊被变本加厉的翻过面抵在靠背上顶弄，自己揽着腿弯，乖得要命，眼睛里两汪糖浆，锁骨里盛着两窝酒，下面那处地方也被操弄得又湿又软的出水儿。刘昊然扶着他那一捻细腰抵进去，角度改变，粗大的头端顶到深处，激起一声惊喘。

　　“滚下去，那也要带着你一起啊。”

　　就着交合的姿势，刘昊然把人抱着直接带起来，最近的哑铃没白练，他暗暗得意。径直把人带进卧室，床是圆的，很大，灰蓝色丝绸的床品，把吴磊扔上去床面荡起细碎的波纹，就像把人鱼放生回海里。

　　吴磊已经记不清刘昊然到底还做了些什么，把他整个对叠起来弄得他腰都快断，又或者在他耳边说着有点儿下流的荤话。三年时间里刘昊然暴风般成长，以前的味道是青苹果和夏日森林，现在多了其他的，凌晨加冰的黑咖啡，携裹着细小冰晶的冬日岛屿上的风，一点点烟草和风沙的干燥。再脏的混话经他干净沉晰的声音沉淀，也变成了难言的悸动，一路酥痒进骨髓深处去。快不行了，吴磊想，可他还不想那么快向刘昊然投降。

　　床是水床，跟随着动作起起伏伏，吴磊觉得快要晕眩，仿佛坠入深海般，可是一点也不怕的。他死死抱着刘昊然的胳膊，他的哥哥兼恋人怜爱的把他的头按在肩窝里。

　　“不行了……刘昊然呜……”

　　后腰一阵阵发酸，吴磊难受得蹬腿，刘昊然的手一摸上他的小腹和腿根，甚至还没碰到他硬得滴水的肉茎，他就哽咽着射了。体内收缩搅紧，做得急了套也没戴，被肉贴肉的包裹吮吸，刘昊然拼上全部的意志力也没能从他甜美高热得仿佛巧克力熔岩一样的身体里退出来，闷哼一声悉数交代在里面，黏稠一片。

　　5

　　再多一会真的能被干死，吴磊恨恨的想。他足足用了十几分钟才平复呼吸，满足到有点儿失落，低垂着睫毛一动不动。刘昊然摸摸他汗湿的刘海儿，把他脑袋挪进自己怀里，丝绸床单映衬下胸口一片几乎发亮的白。

　　也不知道这家伙到底什么材料做的，之前还给他拍花臂说晒成熊猫了，没几天又白了个七七八八回来，皮光肉滑细胳膊细腿的，欠咬。

　　泄愤似的，吴磊瞄准他大臂里侧肉最嫩的地方狠狠给了他一口，刘昊然嘶一声，等他咬够了把那块肉从他嘴里抢救出来，大大的一排兔牙印儿。

　　“要不咱换个地方咬？”

　　“滚。”

　　“成，您歇着，我滚了。”

　　身旁适意的温度骤然消失，吴磊下意识伸手去捞刘昊然，坏心眼儿窜得比泥鳅还快。又气又带点委屈的“诶”一声，浸在情热的余韵里整个人都是软的，声音也带着沙哑，黏糊糊。

　　“给你放洗澡水，等我。”

　　边说还边回头，给了他一个依旧不成功的wink。

　　结果这一去就不回来了，跟长在浴室里似的。

　　吴磊叹了口气，不想起来。他平时也不算懒，至少比能躺着就绝不坐着的那位强点儿，一跟刘昊然独处他就被同化了，像两只躲在树洞里的小动物，毛茸茸的软绵绵躺成两团。水床出奇的软，带点温热，柔和的包裹着他沉积了许多这个年纪不该有的辛酸苦楚的肌肤骨骼，让他从骨缝里生出舒服太过的酸软来，他是真的爬不起来了。

　　喊了声刘昊盐，没人理。

　　叹了口气，扶着腰下床，大腿都在打颤，冷掉的体液从后面流出来在腿根黏连的诡异感觉让他暗暗骂了一声。这么一堆东西交代他身上了，傻柴怎么都不觉得腿软。

　　“刘昊盐你干什么呢？”

　　刘昊然抬起头，浴缸里一缸颜色诡异像是工业废水的谜之液体。

　　“……”

　　“……”

　　“我我没捣乱，我就是想浪漫一点……在银河里泡澡，多，多浪漫，对吧。

　　刘昊然急得口吃，扒在试图放水的吴磊背上，用自己185的大个儿压制着他按在塞子上的手。

　　吴磊从浴缸边拈出张包装纸，审他：

　　“星空浴球？”

　　可怜兮兮的点头。

　　“都说了叫你少买这些乱七八糟的，不对，刘昊然，我tm就不该让你去开什么淘宝账户……”

　　刘昊然对物质需求可以说是挺低了，一般男生玩儿的键盘模型球鞋耳机什么的，他最多碰一点儿，乐高玩得比较多，但也没什么一定要收到什么什么的执念，非常好养。但是犬类好奇心重，乱七八糟的小玩意收了一堆，跟狗狗埋骨头似的藏着，不让扔，谁给拿了还挺闷闷不乐的。吴磊把他从网购靠姐姐的模式中解脱出来后更是打开了新世界的大门，什么千奇百怪的零食玩具都能出现在他的购物车里。

　　重工污染浴球显然是网购少年又一次失败的尝试。

　　狗头搁在浴池边上，一副柴柴不知道不是柴柴的错的样儿。吴磊捏住他一边腮帮，捻一捻，拉长。

　　“汪呜。”

　　为了保住这缸废水连本体都出来了，吴磊摸摸他脑袋，怎么办呢，自己养的，决定纵容傻柴一回。

　　捧了点水，放到跟前闻了闻：

　　“行，还挺香的，我进去了。”

　　白皙紧致像大理石像的漂亮少年泡在灰绿色工业废水里，露出圆滑的肩头和膝盖，睫毛上缀了一点亮片，看得刘昊然内心充满波动，甚至想举起相机。

　　“这画面还挺后现代的……”

　　“你还泡不泡了？”

　　“来了来了。”

　　一记傻柴扑杀，压到吴磊的肚子，他闷哼一声。

　　“滚远点，你是不是又沉了？”

　　“是你的防御掉了。”

　　刘昊然揉揉吴磊变软了点的肚子，

　　“来，帮你弄出来。”

　　使用过度的入口还有些合不拢，被轻而易举的攻破。指尖裹着一点温热的水进入被顶弄得一塌糊涂的内里，穴口肿得厉害，一碰就敏感的瑟缩。

　　吴磊讨厌这个环节，手指一进去就白着小脸，紧紧掐着刘昊然搭在浴缸边的胳膊，长睫低垂，一脸隐忍，像受难的神祗。

　　“难受啊？”

　　吴磊捏捏他的手指，示意自己没事，“快点……”

　　浸在热水里的身体出奇敏感，刘昊然那根在他体内捣乱的手指曲起来，不知道碰到哪里，吴磊长腿猛的一蹬，泛红的膝盖冒出水面，蓝紫色夹杂着亮粉的水洒了一地。

　　“你……”

　　难耐的并腿，夹住刘昊然的手，腿根嫩肉在一起磨蹭。吴磊再累再懒得思考也大概明白是怎么回事，水被热气蒸腾弥散出缠绵的香味，他恨恨的瞪刘昊然，眼尾都是红的，长睫毛上挂一排凝结的晶莹水珠，眉目间满是风情。

　　“你疯了，里面有什么……”

　　刘昊然心满意足的接下这软软的一瞪，“嘿嘿。”

　　还嘿嘿，这会儿想起来自己最初憨厚老实傻痴痴的忠犬设定了。

　　吴磊着恼，手边就是现成的柴肉，挑肉多的地方一把扭住。

　　“刘昊然你……再用这些东西……”

　　再度立起来的东西紧贴着小腹，被一把握住，和着热水滑腻入骨。指腹磨蹭过娇嫩的头部，沿着沟壑坏心眼的搔刮几下，吴磊倒抽口气，夹住刘昊然的手不让他犯坏，那只爪子却变本加厉的往鼠蹊探去。

　　“刘昊然……”

　　语气变了，这就是邀请的信号。刘昊然听得心花怒放，端起架子逗他，

　　“哎呀刚才有人掐我了吧？嗯？你看看，都红了。”

　　另一只手手指放到吴磊嘴边，看着平时挺张狂跳脱的孩儿像只猫咪一样自动自发伸出艳红的小舌头舔，狗狗眼满意的眯起。

　　“该跟我说什么？嗯？”

　　“滚！呜……”

　　嘴还挺硬。

　　吴磊嘴上痛快了，身上却难受得要命，温水像长了千百只柔软的手，他逃不过，被拨弄得肌肤骨骼都渗出痒意，本能的挺腰在刘昊然手心磨蹭。

　　刘昊然脸也泛出一层薄红，耐着性子继续跟脸皮薄的小孩儿耗，

　　“叫声哥哥听听呗，你可好久没叫了。”

　　这话一出，手里的东西剧烈的抽动几下，不知道是被摸得兴奋了还是气得。刘昊然握住蓄势待发胀成紫红色的头端，指尖把释放的小口给他堵上。

　　“啊……”

　　吴磊刚才的表情是半享受半痛苦，现在就真变了受罪了。刘昊然一心软，正要把罪恶的念头压下去，可不能给憋坏了，他的小朋友还小着呢。

　　“哥……哥哥……”

　　没等他放生，那边自动投降。

　　三年前吴磊对哥哥这个称呼接受度还是挺高的，白白嫩嫩的小美人，奶气的一小团，像只雏鸟般只要他出现在视野里就黏着不放，没人的时候小声的叫他哥哥，心情好了还自称宝宝，这两个称呼齐发的时候，当年也不过是个十七八岁小孩儿的刘昊然满足得尾巴乱摇。现在这个轮廓愈发深邃磊落的成年男人，委屈的抽着鼻子软软的叫他一声，漂亮眉眼里全是别扭和不情不愿，又是另一番光景。刘昊然乐得差点飞到天上去了，直到吴磊的一滴眼泪啪嗒一下掉下来，把半空中飘飘然的柴魂打回本体。

　　“错了错了，不哭啊，不哭。”

　　吴磊气得浑身抽抽，下一秒被滚烫粗硬的东西狠狠顶进来，空虚泛痒的地方像嵌了块烙铁，烫得发疼。感官被放大，细枝末节的触感都惊天动地。他清晰的感知到自己被温柔却毫不犹疑的撑开，填满，带了一点水进去，满足得近乎饱胀。

　　热水抽走了大半的力气，动都动不了，任由今天玩得有点野的刘昊然把他两条长腿分开架到浴缸边上，手垫在他后脑让他枕着，另一只手环着他的一握细腰把他带向自己，反复侵入他。吴磊全身都泛出艳丽的粉色，小腹和刘昊然的贴在一起，皮肉碰撞，染上一片淫靡的红。

　　“刘昊然呜……昊然……”

　　失去意识前，吴磊最后一个念头是，扑腾了一地的水，浴室没法看了，一会儿要叫个客房清洁服务……

　　6

　　“就这一次，真就一次，以后真不玩了。”

　　刘昊然趴在床边再三保证，还竖起三根手指。被喂得太饱，大尾巴还立在后头，得意的摇成一朵太阳花。

　　吴磊奈何不得他，只好拿他包上一个毛毡柴犬的吊坠泄愤，戳它眼睛，捏肥脸蛋子。

　　“你再看点什么乱七八糟的都要用到我身上，你那些东西都给你删了。”

　　“就当是给我的奖励嘛。”

　　刘昊然扒着床边，只露出狗狗眼，脸颊鼓起来挤出两团肉，要多乖有多乖。

　　“你看我好好的被写了这么久的渣我都没说什么……”

　　“再看滚出去。”

　　“呜。”

　　吴磊蔫蔫的喝了两口递到嘴边的梨汤，反手也喂了刘昊然一口。今天闹得太疯，嗓子全哑了，两个人都一身斑驳的印子，跟打了一架似的。

　　吴磊打开手机镜子对着照，脖子靠近锁骨那个位置有一大片红痕，热水一泡都泛紫了。

　　“你是狗吗看你给我啃得。”

　　皱皱眉，又抱怨一句，

　　“说了别给我留印子，都被发现多少回了……”

　　语气却软软的。

　　“那你不是时不时就提你最近没拍摄计划嘛……”

　　吴磊暴起：“我他妈那是要好好学习！不是给你理由啃！”

　　起到一半扶着腰软下去了，实在太疼，像被碾过，他严重怀疑都拉伤了。

　　“错了嘛。”

　　刘昊然低头，毛茸茸的大脑袋塞他怀里，舔了舔他掌心，完全大狗的模样。

　　吴磊另一只手滑着手机，不知道刷到了什么，把一条大长图给他看。

　　“哎，我说，我怎么就没发现你这么喜欢盯着我看啊，痴氵又吗你。”

　　刘昊然拿过他手机，退出去，确认过那条微博是他们cp超话里的，顿时笑得无比狡诈。

　　“你这不是自己也看嘛……哟，还收藏了。”

　　“手机给我！”

　　“嘿嘿嘿。”

　　“其实我自己也觉得，这一年，触发了挺多剧情的。”

　　吴磊被他抱在怀里，每每这个时候小孩儿都挺柔软挺多感慨的。

　　“这就是那个什么，我的十八岁，注定要为人生流泪吧。”

　　说得风轻云淡。

　　他想到了什么，刘昊然自然知道的。一年的确磕磕绊绊，他的少年也有过说不出话咬着手指发呆，他打开车门坐上车后悄悄靠在他怀里，脸蛋苍白得吓人的时刻。明明一整天还能如常工作笑着应对各种人比任何时候都要镇静沉着，直到被他带回家轻声说了没事了别怕却立刻颤抖着哭出声，声音不大，依旧忍着的，却抽噎得连气都喘不上来。

　　他们一路走来个中艰险，没人会比彼此更清楚。

　　“那我也有句歌词您鉴赏鉴赏？”

　　他含着吴磊的耳廓，字与字咬得一片温柔。

　　“不为日子皱眉头，答应你，只为吻你才低头。”

　　他顿了顿，又说，

　　“不要怕，不要急。”

　　吴磊安静了很久，贴在他胸口似乎在听心跳声助眠，久到刘昊然还以为他睡着了，小孩儿却从他怀里钻出脑袋，摸过手机不知道看了些什么，冒出一句，

　　“歌名挺适合你的。”

　　“诶嘿。”

　　7

　　“磊磊啊，告诉你个秘密呗。”

　　“啥，你胖了三斤？”

　　“就是，你发现我在看你的时候，耳朵尖会红。”

　　黑夜里刘昊然的虎牙格外闪亮，

　　“下次就别装不知道啦，你也看看我呗，你男朋友也很帅的。”

　　没动静。他摸了摸身边的小孩儿，不能吧上一秒还接着话这就睡着了？

　　“磊磊？”

　　“睡觉！”

　　“汪。”

　　8

　　“手牵手往历史下氵㐬”

 

end


End file.
